Fuzzjazz
Fuzzjazz is a simple text adventure that has nearly nothing to do with the title. Walkthrough and All Choices Download Fuzzjazz and open it up, then press Start and C for console commands. Q is to quit and sometimes if you press T you will gain an item. House *You find yourself in your house waking up, with hangman skecthed onto the black ceiling above you. Stairs go up and down leading to BALCONY, BASEMENT, LIVING ROOM and KITCHEN. Where will you go? **KITCHEN: You fill up a mug of joe, with your fuzzy slippers. As you smoothy listen to the radio playing a cool sweet tune of jazz, you unwind...CREEEAAAKKK...That came from downstairs. Please go and check. **BALCONY: You find youself on the balcony gazing up at the clouds and the deer below you, and the rainbow up in the sky form the storms few hours ago. Your fuzzy rabbit slippers help to lighten the mood of this beautiful sight. There are kids playing hopscotch outside and a bird just landed on your shoulder. You then forget your coffee, but there's no time for some beverage now... Just sit back and unwind...CREEEAAAKKK...You just heard a creak coming from your basement. Go downstairs and check. **LIVING ROOM: As you see the TV still on from yesterday, playing the complete season of basketball from 2006, you relax and unwind as you almost doze into Dream Land again, that is, having the same dream you had four nights straight about a particular reason, a horrifying sight of a standing worm on it's sides, with a gaping maw almost the size of your mom's...Drifting off...CREEEEAAAAKKKK...That came from the BASEMENT. Go and check. **BASEMENT: You see loose floorboards on the wooden structure, dripping faucets from the dark wall beside the bar of soap on the sink, which has almost completely been destroyed from when you accidentally dropped it in the drain. You decide to find your PHONE to call up C&B Repair Shop. Look for your PHONE. *KITCHEN: No phone. Get your coffee. *LIVING ROOM: You see your phone next to the fish tank. Please get your phone from the little table where a man just like you once stood. **GET PHONE: You dial up the number of the repair team. Heavily breathing surrounds you as your mouth is so utterly cold even your dentist from when you were four feels it. You need some heat. As the phone ringed, you felt so relieved you wouldn't have to scope the entire house for some talking brick. "Hello, is this the repair shop?" You asked? As time went on, you chatted and chatted... As you hung up, two big men entered on your door and get to the basement. However, since they have big feet and heads, they fall into the floor boards leaving behind their hammer. ***GET HAMMER: Alas, the HAMMER is heavy. You wish you were Perfectly Bulky, that guy on TV you saw on Hump Day. Stripping and masculine, you realize one thing: To help the men that fell. You take a big leap and hold your breath...SPLAT. (game over) ***GET LADDER: You decide to save the young men by getting your ladder in the ATTIC. *ATTIC: So you went to the attic to find your ladder. You see all your riches and wife's magazines. You bump into something wooden. Your ladder, it seemed. So you get it and climb down the hole. Hole TBA Trivia *The title is based off of two words people will never guess in Hangman: fuzz and jazz, along with fuzziest and jazziest, fuzzier and jazzier, or jazzy or fuzzy. Gallery Fuzzjazzmenu.jpg|Fuzzjazz's Menu.